bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel Tempest Dion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30607 |no = 1741 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 61, 64, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 15, 13, 3, 4, 3, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 61, 64, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 12, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 13, 10, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 61, 64, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 13, 10, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb_distribute = 12, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 12, 6, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight who once suffered a brutal defeat at the hands of the Oracle Knight, but is rumored to have become an expert with the sword by the time he faced the Holy Emperor. Had Dion survived the battle against the Holy Emperor, he would have most likely returned to his home of Vriksha to teach everything he learned during his journey with his friends to as many people as possible. He would have also continued to perfect his skills through further training in hopes of eventually redeeming himself in battle against the Oracle Knight. |summon = Feels good to be needed. I think what I've learned during my journey has taught me that. |fusion = I'm going to shoot for the top one more time, because I'm sure that when we meet again he'll be stronger than ever. |evolution = The fight against the Holy Emperor may be over, but my journey isn't just yet... Not until I've beaten him. |hp_base = 5566 |atk_base = 2687 |def_base = 2278 |rec_base = 2311 |hp_lord = 7269 |atk_lord = 3328 |def_lord = 2847 |rec_lord = 2876 |hp_anima = 8386 |rec_anima = 2578 |atk_breaker = 3626 |def_breaker = 2549 |def_guardian = 3145 |rec_guardian = 2727 |def_oracle = 2698 |rec_oracle = 3323 |hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Dual Typhoon |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Earth and Thunder elemental damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 175% Crit damage, 150% elemental damage & 200% BB Atk |bb = Gryps Procera |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds Fire and Water elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 170% Atk, 70% Atk to Def, 60% Crit & 50% Crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Pulsating Green Realm |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Earth and Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & adds Earth and Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 170% Def, 70% Def to Atk, 350% BB Atk & 100% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Green Hurricane Garden |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth and Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost, 60% Crit, 300% Crit damage, 500% BB Atk & 450% elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Ambitious Training |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk & considerably boosts critical damage |esnote = 150% BB Atk & 100% crit damage |evofrom = 30606 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 80% boost |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +25% boost. 75% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's hugely boosts BB Atk effect |omniskill3_3_note = +100% boost. 450% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge Earth, Thunder elemental damage boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +25% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge Fire, Water elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 125% boost |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 20% reduction |omniskill3_7_sp = 35 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds slight probable critical vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 20% chance for 15% vulnerability |omniskill3_8_sp = 35 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds probable slight elemental damage vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 20% chance for 15% vulnerability |notes = |addcat = Oracle Knights |addcatname = Dion4 }}